Once Again We Meet
by anamaniac0
Summary: Sakura receives news that Sasuke has returned once more to Konoha. Has he changed, she, or both of them? Lucky she has Naruto beside her.
1. You Again

_PAST : hours before meeting Sakura_

POV Sasuke

His black coat flapped with the chilling breeze towards the semi-distant lights. He grasped his coat tighter to fend off the cold from seeping into his bones. He shifted his eyes downward letting his feet guide him to the once familiar comforting destination. His worn boots crunched through the leaves which were scattered across soft ground as he made his way out of the forest.

The lights were now close enough. They were adorned throughout the village, keeping every inch illuminated, although the sun's rays now pitched in. Before he inched any closer he looked up to gaze in wonder. The sky became a hue of light blue with a tad of pink mixed in.

He sighed as he left the forest's safety and entered once more into the village. '_Konoha . . .' _he mentally winced as all the nostalgic memories inundated his mind. Of course he entered the village on several occasions after abandoning it, along with all his companions, but this arrival was different from all the rest. This time he is here to stay and ready to bear the consequences of his past. However, to be candid, he felt this tugging feeling of restlessness. Alone he was in control, but being in Konoha is capricious, he has no idea of what to expect. Although his outlook on life has changed, he wasn't too sure those of his past will be too thrilled to see him.

POV Naruto

His shoes rhythmically beat across the banal stone pathway. The village was more serene and tranquil during dawn, yet an arcane vibe vibrated through the air. These mundane strolls circumventing around the village was a bore yes, but relaxing compared to his other duties. Mentally he laughed, thinking how a few years ago he would have hated this early post. Then again in a few years much has changed, there is no repudiating that. He was a recluse, he had not one friend but that all changed once he met . . .

Naruto's equanimity changed intuitively as he sensed someone else's presence. Glancing at his wrist watch he noticed the time was 5 am. '_Usually no one's up right now.'_ At that moment, a person dressed in midnight black attire stepped into view. His face became ineffable at the sight of _him, _yet Naruto's hidden anger was prominent in the air_._ Sasuke remained indifferent as well.

"Sasuke," Naruto pronounced his name as if he was saying something churlish. Naruto's attitude could be described as contemptuous at best towards Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke responded nonchalantly, ignoring the sudden obstreperous nature of Naruto. A moment of silence passed between the two before he shifted his eyes towards his feet and added, "I'm sorry." Naruto's stone cold ice blue eyes softened a bit. Naruto retracted his look of repugnance.

However, Naruto sedated for a short moment before he regained his dogmatic composure. "Why now? There must be some ulterior motive for you to show your face again."

"Is it that implausible to say that I've truly changed?" Sasuke replied infuriated. Naruto held kept silent.

"Naruto don't let your rancor cloud your pragmatism." A feminine voice called out. The owner of the voice didn't reveal herself. The figure remained unknown to Sasuke with a cloak hiding her features. Naruto on the other hand recognized her, yet her words were hard to register in his thick skull. Naruto restrained his wanton desire to salvo Sasuke right there and then.

Sasuke averted his eyes from Naruto, to now face the enigmas figure. Naruto couldn't resist taking this perfect opportunity to strike Sasuke.

Before Sasuke or the cloaked figure could react, Naruto delivered a right hook to Sasuke's head. The woman's sweat dropped at Naruto's impetuous action. _'How could I forget that Naruto owned not one practical bone in his body?'_ Her efforts of taming the two now would just be prodigal; _'better to let them work it out.' _

Sasuke's crisp black hair whipped in the process of receiving the blow to his cheek. His hard granite eyes flashed up and then remained chillingly calm. His eyes bore into Naruto's eyes. An eerie silence stood for perhaps ten seconds before Sasuke returned a punch to Naruto's gut. He retracted his punch a second after delivering it.

"Ummpfh" Naruto twitched, trying to halt the smile from spreading across his face. The two continued sparring for a good five minutes before their movements slowed down to a halt.

"You still haven't changed have you dobe. Your ability to rile someone is uncanny as ever." Sasuke's granite cold eyes softened.

"I guess the odium you faced wasn't enough to fully detach yourself from us was it? . . . Sasuke-teme. To tell you the truth I forgave you the second you apologized. It's been some time since I've sparred with you" Naruto looked sheepishly at the ground scratching his head.

"Baka" was all Sasuke replied.

"I guess you are not as callous as I thought you would be, or in a sense how you were not too long ago," Naruto says after a while, referencing their previous last rendezvous.

"I hope you both are done settling out who is the more robust or virile. Before something untoward happens to either of you, I suggest you both refrain from undermining one another." the cloaked figure said. Stepping out of the shadows, she dropped back her maroon hood, revealing her face as well as her golden hair. Standing up straight, it was no doubt she held power within her limbs. Slowly, she approached the both of them and then paused. Her eyes bore down upon one of them and she stated, "It's been quite a while Sasuke. I believe we have some discussing to do."

**Author's Note: I know I wrote this story about a month ago, but then I decided I didn't like the layout. So I'm basically starting over, which means I shifted my 2****nd**** and 1****st**** chapter around so the story makes more sense. Just so you all know the story is probably going to be more like a series of interconnected one-shots (honestly I'm not sure). **


	2. Naruto?

"Never mind, I know when I've lost," a black haired woman announces in defeat, waving the sharp knife up in the air. She resumes chopping the scallions on the cutting board. "She gets crazier by the day," she then mutters silently, laughing quietly to herself. Sakura's eyes slightly slant at her mother's remark. Just then the doorbell rings, the tune echoing throughout their house. Sakura, reacting faster than her mother, hops out of her seat and makes her way to the foyer. Sakura opens the door to find a breathless boy in front of her.

He pants heavily, both hands rest on his knees as he crouches with his head bent down. She could see the sweat glisten on both of his marred cheeks. His cheeks were one of his most salient features; they always remind her of whiskers. Her orbs quickly scanned him; she notes that even his usually spiky blond hair drooped a bit. Before Sakura can analyze him more, two crystal blue orbs rest upon her jade green ones and his panting slows to a halt. She can't help but look curiously at him.

No, it isn't because of his lurid entrance, but what he is wearing. Not only is she greeted with his startling blue eyes but his navy blue T-shirt comes to view as well. The adage "do unto others as you wish them to do unto you" is pasted in white across it. If any phrase was going to be plastered on his shirt she would have thought it would be, "I'm going to number one, Believe It!" Number one in what, however, is a question none have figured out yet. Honestly that expression became hackneyed only because of him. A heavy panting sound disrupts her thoughts.

"Naruto, what is up with that shirt?" she questions the boy, her pink brows scrunching up as her somewhat large forehead creases in unison. He pauses, looking down as if he notices what he's wearing for the first time. He is about to smile but instead a particularly violent throe in his abdomen stops him. His face suddenly contorts and his hands jump to his stomach almost as if they could shield the pain. He groans and Sakura is mortified.

"Sakura Haruno, can't you see that boy's in pain? Bring him inside and help him, instead of standing!" my mother castigates me while peering from the counter. Sakura glances at the kitchen clock, and can't help but gloomily note that this little encounter with Naruto is most probably going to vitiate her plans of a relaxing Saturday.

"Thanks Mrs. Hanuro but that's superfluous, I've got everything under control," Naruto called out. A moment later a groan escaped his lips.

'_Dimwit' _Sakura thinks as she escorts Naruto, who is now wincing, to the couch outside the kitchen. While they both settle, her mother quickly brings in a cool glass of water, which she places in Naruto's damp hands. Her mother nods approvingly as the boy gulps it down. Soon the woman shuffles somewhere inside their house.

"Sakura, where's the aspirin?"

"We used the last one on father, you know for his-" she replied boringly.

"Ohh, that thing, I remember..." her mother interrupted. "Well, I'm going to the market to get some aspirin for the poor boy, make sure he feels comfortable while he's here in the meantime," her mother continues.

"Wait. . . what about my breakfast!" Sakura moans out, ignoring Naruto.

"…Enough with the prattling Sakura, I think your breakfast can be waived, don't you agree? Or I have a better idea; you can just cook your own breakfast. Good I am glad that is settled," she retorts as she shoots Sakura the evil eye. Sakura is somewhat baffled to the events that Naruto precipitates within a few minutes of arriving. Her mother is such a curmudgeon at times.

"I guess I came at a bad time…" Naruto slowly says. With her mother out of eyesight and Naruto seemingly back to normal, she shed her calm persona and openly became livid.

Ignoring what he just said, Sakura shouts, "What was that all about, Naruto? You nearly gave me a heart attack, and now my mom blames me for your condition. What exactly happened?" While she yells she thumps Naruto in the back of the head with a rolled up magazine repeatedly. No matter how much her anger management teacher worked with her, she somehow can't manage to control unleashing her anger on Naruto. At least this time she had a good reason for being irascible.

"Ouch," Naruto said lightly, with his head tilted back as he rubbed his head ", I thought _you were taking counseling_… well at least it stopped the astringent remarks" he adds. He allowed his eyes to wander, capturing the eminence of Sakura's house in comparison with his "home." He noted how immaculate it was, quite the opposite of the pig pen he lives in, he notes with dry humor. Sakura thumps him on the head, once more demonstrating her lack of patience.

"You are so callow," she states in an imperious manner. "So?" she adds. She started tapping the magazine back and forth against her palm. "Are you going to keep a lady waiting or continue to be chafing? Telling me why you came just might mollify my temper." she goads him. She had to admit she was covetous to bash him once more with the magazine, who could resist such a temptation? Noticing her malign motives, he inwardly shivered, but then remembered that there was an indeed a reason for coming.

"Oh right . . . sorry for digressing" his voice trails off as he looks Sakura at eye level. He loses all of his previous effervescence and playfulness. He places his hands on Sakura's shoulders and says only three words, "He is back."

'_Darn, I should have been chary with my words or at least transitioned into talking about him,' _Naruto thought.

Sakura loses the gripping on the magazine and barely notices that she dropped it. Naruto gently picked it up, but she continues to stare off, consumed with pensive thoughts.

Naruto didn't have to say who _he _was; it was implicit, yet something was off. Sakura went through an amalgam of emotions. Whenever she thought of him previously she felt her heart falter, flutter, and rise. She quite honestly tried to push the untoward event of him leaving, behind her. The person whom they both had wasted vehement efforts to find was now back, yet she felt . . . nothing.

As Sakura was sorting through her thoughts, Naruto was left in an uncomfortable silence. One look at her conflicted jade eyes and he educed where her thoughts were directed. Instantly, the fervid desire to envelop Sakura in a tight embrace overtook him. He mentally shook the thoughts out of his head. "Sakura," Naruto said softly with a hint of worry traced within her name, "Are you okay?" No, she was not okay, her heart felt like an amorphous gel, she just didn't understand it anymore. To say simply, she was confused more than anything.

She smiles weakly, "Y-yes… it's just taking me a while to fathom the news you just gave me." Her tenuous voice betrays her real thoughts.

Seeing through Sakura's facade, Naruto asks, "Hey do you want me as your consort when you meet up with him?" As his words registered, he immediately saw the difference in her eyes; they possessed lucidity.

Three years ago Sakura would have laughed or even demurred about answering, but now her choice is unequivocal. Through thick and thin, he's been there for her; he's the one person she kens she can count on. "Yes. Yes, I would like you to go with me," she responds slowly.

**This storyline is still pretty generic . . . so any ideas on how to make it better? I'm open to any criticism. **


	3. Feelings, Oh Feelings

"Saakkkuurraa, I'm baaack," Sakura's mother called out in a singsong manner, lacking the cantankerous attitude she left with.

Sakura instantly notices how close she is to Naruto and scoots away. Sakura feels her cheek become fervid as a crimson blush sneaks its way up her cheeks. _'The proximity I share with Naruto is nothing but platonic,'_ she repeats in her mind firmly shaking any doubt. A moment later Sakura felt the heat drain from her face.

However, witnessing that cherry tint enter her cheeks, Naruto burst out laughing nervously. His laugh first starts reticently but then grows louder with each passing second. Before Sakura can react, her mother's figure comes to view. Sakura snaps her attention to her mother, who, by the looks of it, did more than just get aspirin. Several grocery bags slip off her hand and softly thud against the floor.

"Naruto . . . are you alright?" the woman states taken aback by Naruto's current state, a laughing maniac.

Suddenly, the nerves got to her, she felt she was being suffocated inside, she has to escape. Sakura leaves the room quietly, heading to her backyard. Neither Naruto nor her mother noticed; they were both raptly engaged in a discussion about the random topic of pain killers. She slides the glass door and enters instantly engulfing fresh air. '_Dealing with all these emotions is cantankerous, maybe I shouldn't meet up with him. Just knowing that he's here is taking its toll on me. I honestly wish I was phlegmatic. It's becoming tiresome to feel all these feelings.'_ Taking a few more slow breaths, she calms down. Guided by the breeze, Sakura notices the patterned hammock sways back and forth. She suddenly removes her slippers and slowly rolls up her cargo pants. Small ripples form in the pool, as she dips her feet in. She gazes down, entranced for some unknown reason, looking at the scattered flotsam that gathered in the pool. _'He's back'_ That one thought sent hot tears slowly and steadily trickle down her cheek before she could hold them back.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto voice said cutting through the sound of her soft sobs. The glass door slid behind him as he turned to face her. Sakura hastily swiped away the tears, but her eyes remained a bit puffy and she softly hiccuped.

"What are you doing here baka?" Sakura asked attempting to be nonchalant; she even managed to throw in a laugh. He quietly rolled up his black plants and plunged his feet down right next to her. Before Sakura knew it both he and she were soaked thanks to the clumsy nature of Naruto. Her hiccuping abruptly stopped and her puffy eyes slanted as she screamed, "NARUTO, YOU IDIOT! I'M ALL WET NOW!"

Naruto smiled to himself as he saw Sakura's mood shift.

The somberness within Sakura's eyes was replaced with red hot fury as she looked at the damage he caused. She looked up and said "Are you smiling?"

Naruto's smile disappeared, as he said, rather unconvincingly, "Uh…no?"

**Author's Note:**

**I know everything seems a bit confusing right now, especially since I still haven't really brought up Sasuke yet, but trust me he'll come in soon. Probably after 1-2 chapters. Oh & for those of you who don't know, I've written another story called so check it out ( if u want); it is called _Doctor Please  
_**


End file.
